The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to voice over internet protocol power conservation techniques for wireless systems.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A mobile device (e.g., a UE) configured for voice over internet protocol may include an audio layer and a packet layer which operate asynchronously in time. To conserve power, the mobile device may operate the packet layer according to a discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle that includes a DRX wake period and a DRX sleep period. The mobile device may sleep during the DRX sleep period and wake up during the DRX wake period to perform communications. In some cases, when utilizing voice over internet protocol, the audio layer may encode voice information while the packet layer is in the sleep period of the DRX cycle, which may trigger the packet layer to wake and transmit the encoded voice information as packets. Waking up the packet layer from a low power mode or preventing the packet layer from entering low power mode may reduce time spent in the low power mode, which may result in excess power usage and inefficiencies.